Resident Evil 5
by Squallster
Summary: A Novelization based on the game released for the PS3 and 360. PROLOGUE IS POSTED! Please read and review. Much appreciated!


**Resident Evil 5**

A Novelization by Squallster

_For Casey, my inspiration for writing._

A/N: This is a novelization based upon the game released for PC, PS3, and XBOX360. I do not own any of the characters contained within the novelization—they belong to Capcom. Although some characters within the story who need names will be met with discrepancies based upon me giving them their own names. To keep things realistic, game mechanics such as item capacity, and some dialogue will be changed and/or taken out. In no way is this a guide for the game, it is simply a novel. If you're looking for a walkthough, find it somewhere else.

* * *

**Prologue: Ten Years Later**

_Should've seen it coming..._

A tan Humvee sped quickly down the desert path as it carried it's lone passenger to his destination. That persons name was Christopher James Redfield, a founding member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) whose sole purpose was to terminate any threats of biological terrorism in the world.

The sun beat down gently against the desert landscape as the humvee drove onward, as it drove the vehicle kicked up clouds of dust, making it hard to see outside the windows. Either side of the humvee was surrounded by barren land, what once might have been a lush lake was now nothing but a dried up husk of it's former glory. High above, the sky was cloudless and the weather was quite humid, allowing for an increase in the dry landscape around them.

Chris was traveling to the local African village of Kijuju, where a Unit of the American Branch of the B.S.A.A. was in collaboration with the African Branch in apprehending a blackmarkets dealer by the name of Ricardo Irving. He glanced at the file in the passenger seat for a brief second before returning his vision to the road. He was to meet with Dan DeChant, the one who was in charge of the operation. He'd only met DeChant once at a briefing during a previous mission, but knew that the man was a solid leader and capable of handling anything.

As a seasoned veteran in the organization and one of its founders, he usually was one of the first ones to be called on if there was suspected terrorism involved in the operation. Chris wasn't sure exactly what the mission was about except that they were infiltrating the village to capture a man that was suspected of working with terrorists.

The reason that Chris had even been assigned to the mission was because it was recorded as a possible biohazard situation, whereas he was the highest agent within the organization that had experience with bio-terrorism in the world, he was the right man for the job.

_It didn't take long after the fall of Umbrella Corporation for their bio weapons to end up in the hands of terrorists. A new era of bioterrorism descended upon vulnerable countries, shifting the balance of power in the region. People in the destabilized areas soon feared another incident like Raccoon City was inevitable. As panic spread governments of the world turned to the Global Pharmaceutical consortium which formed the anti terrorism unit B.S.A.A. Operatives of the B.S.A.A. were sent to infiltrate and neutralize bioterrorist hotspots. Restoring safety and stability to various regions throughout the globe._

It had been quite a while since Chris had been on a mission though, since the death of his partner and lover, Jill Valentine, he hadn't really been as active as he was suppose to. Chris had been told several times by his younger sister, Claire, that it was just stress that made him hesitate because of the fear he had for losing someone. She was right though, he had been a wreck up until a few days ago.

Two days ago when he had been at the B.S.A.A. home office in Seattle, he had received orders from Jonathan Fisher, the commanding officer of the entire B.S.A.A. branch that there was a possible chance of arresting notorious black markets dealer Ricardo Irving who was being set up by a team they had sent to trick him into revealing himself so that they could apprehend them.

Seeing this as a way to get back into the field Chris had eagerly taken the task and now here he was, driving down a deserted path, traveling to a third world village where he was sure to be feared and hated by the general population. Chris was in no ways a racist, but he was sure that there would be some type of demeanor brought on him in that subject just because of his skin color.

As a former member of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. and one of its last surviving members, Chris knew that there was no way he'd ever escape the biohazard threat. It was as if it had enveloped itself as part of his life, a legacy that he would be leaving behind to the next generation once his time on earth was up. He'd been doing this for far to long though, the only thing that kept Chris going however was his ambition of having nothing left to lose in his life.

Of course he still had his sister, but she was off doing her own things. She was a member of Terra Save, was dating that Leon guy that she often told him about, but their bond was something more than just siblings. The two of them were very close since they were the only two of their family still alive, so they kept in contact as much as possible.

Pulling up to the entrance gate that had been set up by the African government as a way of protecting the citizens from the predators of the landscape Chris reached for his badge and flashed it to the guard that was standing at the patrol booth, he was dressed in camouflage gear, a burgundy military cap and sported an AK-47. After receiving a slight nod, the gate was opened up and he pulled into the village, the gate sliding close behind him.

Traveling through the narrow streets of Kijuju Chris looked around at the natives as they went about with their lives, some people cast glances at him as he drove by, some not even bothering to look up as something that cost more then what their own village would road by them and out of site. It must've been the atmosphere, because he felt seriously out of place. He surely didn't belong in a place like this, Chris was hoping to wrap up this mission as quickly as possible.

The smell of rotted meat was high in the air, obviously someone had let some meat sit out for to long because it smelled as if they'd simply tossed a bunch of bodies out into the sun and let them sit there for a good week before doing something about them.

When he reached his designated area, Chris pulled the humvee to a stop at the corner of a large building and turned off the engine. He stepped out of the vehicle and closed the door behind him. Opening up the left passenger door, Chris began to dig through his equipment that he had brought with him when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

"Welcome to Africa." A soft, serene female voice said.

Turning around, Chris saw that it was an African female. She was about two inches shorter than him, black hair tied back into a secured ponytail, caramel skin and was petite. She has a tattoo on her left arm, the word "shujaa" in the middle, means "warrior" or "hero" in Swahili and "brave" or "courageous" in Arabic. Sporting a purple tank top and tan colored pants, she had tactical gear on and a Beretta 92SF in a holster on her leg.

"My name is Sheva Alomar."

"Chris Redfield," He told her as he shook hands with her.

"Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Redfield." She smiled. "It's an honor."

"Please, just call me Chris." He smiled. "So you'll be accompaning me to the destination?"

Sheva nodded. "Yes, tensions are running high ever since the change in Government."

Chris wasn't surprised.

"I'll bet. Intel says it's a haven for terrorists now."

"And they're not going to be happy to see an American. B.S.A.A. or not. That's why I'm your partner; to help put them at ease."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine…partner"

At the mention of the word partner, Chris' mind began to wander back to the cold December day. It sent a cold chill down his spine. Standing in the cold over a grave with the worlds 'Jill Valentine' carved into them. His mind fought the realization of it, but some part of him knew that it was his conscious telling him not to get attached to Sheva, that it was just a one time thing then he was probably going back to working at the office in Seattle.

"Is something wrong?" Sheva's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"Yeah, sorry. It's nothing. Lets go."

_Causalities continue to mount over the long years I have struggled. More and more I find myself if it's all worth fighting for. Maybe one day I'll find out._

As they walked down the narrow street he couldn't help but feel as if there were eyes watching him from all over. No doubt, they were going to be hostile at seeing an American, he was sure that a lot of the locals had negative opinions of them based on the way the world antagonized them into being people who thought they could control the world. Truth was, they just wanted to keep the world in a state of harmony, where no one ever suffered.

It was no easy feat though, that was for sure. It seemed the more they fought to bring the world into harmony, the more problems seemed to be occurring. As if there was some unknown force that was trying to prevent them from having that one thing that they wanted.

Their current mission had them heading to a building that was located inside the hazard zone where they would be meeting with their contact: Reynard Fisher, who was the older brother of Chris' commanding officer and an excellent agent. With his decorated achievements in combat, you'd never suspect that Reynard was in his fifties.

As they approached the gate that would take them into the more hostile part of town, Chris and Sheva were stopped by an armed guard. A bulky male approached them, his eyes burning into Chris' as he looked at him. For a brief second Chris thought he was going to deny them access. Sheva put up her arm for him to stop and the guy began to talk to them in a language Chris wasn't familiar with, probably their native language.

The guard began to check up on Sheva, a bit more than what she would've liked and for a brief second he wondered if maybe he should get involved. There was no excuse for him to try and feel up on her the way he was doing. At its best it was sexual harassment, obviously they didn't care about that out in this region of the world though. Chris opened him mouth to say something—

-when suddenly Sheva shoved the mans gropping hands away.

"No need to get touchy." She said angrily to the man.

Chris thought the man was about to say something, but then Sheva held up what appeared to be a thick clip of native currency and the man took it.

Turning to Chris, she nodded her head in the direction they were going.

"Let's go."

Walking past the soldier who was still giving him a dirty look, Chris couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about the nature of Kijuju. Something like what Sheva had just done wouldn't stand if it was something like America. But come to think of it, it probably would've been the same way. As much as Chris knew about greed, it was easily the best way to win someone over by throwing money at them.

Approaching the gate he felt nervousness settle in as the gate began to open, it wasn't a surprise though, he'd been out of action for so long he'd forgotten the thrill of being in the field. However, as the duo walked through the gate Chris couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about this entire mission. It felt as if a higher presence was on the horizon, like there was a third party involved in the affair that would soon reveal itself to them.

When the gate fully opened however, all of that unease quickly vanished.

Chris was a professional and so he was going to act like one. With his resolve now in order the young agent now knew there was no turning back as the metal gate closed behind them. Whatever waited for them in the next thirty minutes, he was going to take it head on.

_One thing I do know, I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through._


End file.
